FAMILY
by vicky-twilight-obsessed
Summary: Emmett was changed into a vampire.. but on that day he lost someone so important to him. he never told anyone about her. When in forks, there is a new student in town... she isnt exactly human, but she does have a heartbeat. Emmett knows her.. he thinks
1. Cant think about her

**heeeeyyaaaaa :D, another new story.. its called FAMILY!!!!**

**awww, i know, i am turning into a bit of a wuuss :/**

**oh well, this is the first deep, caring story I have written that makes you want to yell at your computer and cry :'(**

**hopefully it wont be too shitte xxxx**

**well i hope u all enjoy reading, and sorry for blabbering on like this as I usually do when I am excited for a story :P xxx so yeh, enjoy :D **

**xxxxxxxx**

**vicky-twilight-obsessed**

**xxxxxxxx**

**p.s,,, this is my first story with emmett as like one of the main focuses, so i hope i get the essence of him :) xxxx**

EmPOV

Jackpot! Alice has left her new shopping bags downstairs, perfect time for a prank before school starts again. Oh, how I love to tease that little pixie of a sister. My family is perfect, mum, dad, sister, brothers and a gorgeous wife.

Being a vampire is actually one of the best things that ever happened to me, but also one of the worst. I lost someone special the day I was bitten and they can never come back. I still haven't told anyone either, even Edward doesn't know about them yet. I never think about her, however bad that may sound. But thinking and remembering about us together pains me inside. Yes me, Emmett, the funny, care free one, is sensitive.

On the few occasions that Edward is away, I let my mind wander for just a second, just to see her face again means the world to me. I can't afford to let him read my mind and let slip the only private secret I have left. Anyway! Enough of the stupid emotional stuff...Prank time!....

"EMMETT!"

"Yes dear, sweet, baby sister?"

"Why the hell are all my new tops hanging on the tree outside?! I need them for the first day back and if you hadn't noticed, that starts in two hours!"

"I swear Alice, I didn't place them up there! I threw em..."

"I heard that you idiot! Now get dressed into that new shirt that is hanging on your bed."

"What new shirt?"

"Rose got it for you yesterday, she wanted you two to match apparently."

I laughed and sprinted up to my room, getting ready in just a few seconds. Haha, the shirt was pretty nice actually.. well it was more a skin tight, muscle top but meh, I can't complain. I put on my floppy dark blue jeans underneath and just looped a plain black belt around it.

I love Rose more than anything, if she picked out a hula skirt and coconut bra for me I would wear it. Actually.. maybe she could wear that one time for-"

Just that second she walked in looking more sexy than ever, her shiny blonde hair, coming down to mid waist. She was wearing a black minidress with an off shoulder sleeve. As I scanned down I saw the rest of her creamy legs, and finally my favorite pair of red high heels which I bought her for our last anniversary.

I smiled and picked her up, spinning her around. "Ow! Emmett get off, you are going to crinkle the dress!"

I chuckled again before putting her down and kissing her on the forehead. "First of all honey, that couldn't of hurt, you have granite hard skin, said in the nicest way possible. Secondly, if I cant crinkle the dress, can I kiss you instead?" I pouted and looked her way.

She seemed to ponder about it for a second before grinning and nodding. I lowered my lips and...

"EMMETT!!! Get down here right now!" I groaned and rolled my head back, "God damn it Alice!"

"What? I had to get you back someway didn't I?" Rose just laughed at my solemn expression and led me outside. Edward and the others were already in his Volvo and I really didn't want to be in the same car as Alice right now.

Hmm, I wonder if anything interesting will happen at school today. I swear I heard something about there being a new chick in school... well no matter to us, Alice hasn't even said anything about it so therefore it has no significance to us. Ahh well.. wonder what my first lesson is?

* * *

After me and Rose parked opposite the Volvo. I saw a huge crowd of students gathered around the other side of the school parking lot. Must be the new girl I suppose, hmm... wonder what was so interesting about her. Rose rolled her eyes at the attention someone else was getting and we both got out the car to join the rest of our family.

Alice and Edward were both glaring at eachother as if they had just had a fight, with Jasper in the middle staring straight ahead. Edward looked slightly pained and his eyes were flashing in anger.

Alice looked excited, as usual I suppose, but I could see her eyes go glassy and blurred out as she had another vision. Edward got even more angry as we approached and Jasper had to stop Edward from launching himself at Alice. She just laughed at him, "You wouldn't dare stop me Edward."

I looked at Rose questioningly as we walked hand in hand towards them and she just shrugged. "Hey guys!" I yelled over when we were just a car away. "What?!" Edward snapped back at me his eyes pitch black. Strange, he had gone hunting with all of us yesterday and he was fine this morning.

Some of the humans around us gasped and ran off in fear, I however just laughed and turned to Jasper. "What's got Edward strung tighter than a violin on antidepressants?"

"Doesn't matter now Emmett, just a small complication. Meet you at lunch yeh? Alice and I have psychology and the bell has rung already."

"Complication?"

"Just keep your senses up okay. The new girl is... different."

"Different?"

"Yes Emmett, different. And none of us have even seen her for ourselves yet." He said as he turned the corner with Alice skipping along behind him. Rose gave me a good bye kiss and hurried after Edward to their history class. Great, I have biology now I think.

I dodged my way around the back of the gym so I could sprint across the field to class. I hated having to use my usual strength and speed in school, especially in gym! Ugh, it annoyed the hell out of me. I thought I saw a figure to my far left but didn't really think much of it, with the speed I was traveling they wouldn't even be able to see me.

I got around to the back door and jogged up the stairs so I wouldn't be too late. Mr Hardy was just setting up the lab so I managed to sneak in and take my place at the back next to a girl called Angela. She kept her head down as usual along with everyone else as I sat down.

I heard the three guys at the front, Mike? Tyler and um.. Eric talking about the new girl. Apparently she had long brown hair, pale skin and had amber/hazel eyes.. apparently she looked like the 'Cullens'. Haha, that was impossible, and prettier than Rose? Please, if I was alone with these guys.. and not a vegetarian vamp, then I would slit their heads off. Idiots.

The lab was crap as usual, I think I had done this exact same one about fifty eight times? Or was it fifty nine? Either way the lesson was killing me with boredom so I decided to scrunch up the lab sheet and throw it at Mike's head.

Nobody saw where it came from and when he screamed as it touched him, Mr Hardy gave him a detention. Wow, strict much? The bell went about fifteen minutes later and I trudged out. Lunch was in about an hour and a half after english, and throughout the whole lesson I couldn't stop thinking about what Jasper was on about this morning.

So, apparently she was pretty? And pale.. I mean what else could be wrong with her? Maybe she had a huge rash or something over the side of her face, or maybe her finger nails were three times longer than an average humans?

No, it had to be stranger.. or simpler maybe? Jasper said none of them had seen her yet, so it was either her smell or her voice? That would be so jokes, imagine if she had a man voice! Too funny. I chuckled all the way to lunch without trying to seem too strange.

My family should already be there as we were let out just a few minutes late. So as I entered I immediately started walking for our table. Everyone was there, Alice seemed to be looking for someone and now apparently Edward's bad mood had spread to Rose too.

Great, I wasn't going to hear the end of this was I? I sat down and Rose immediately pulled me over to her side of the table, which was apparently everyone but Alice. Not even Jasper had joined her? Strange, normally there wouldn't be anything to stand in his way to get to her.

There was a complete silence and for once for I wanted someone else to break the silence. But nobody spoke for about five minutes. I began to tap my foot and when Alice raised her eyebrows at me I let out a sigh and started the soon to be argument.

"Okay, first of all, why do you all look like war is about to break out? Secondly, does this have anything to do with this morning, and thirdly, what is up with this new girl?"

Alice smiled her gratitude over at me. "Well actually, all your points have to do with the new girl. I want to be friends with her." Rose and Edward laughed darkly. but I was confused. "Why would you want to be friends with her? She's human?"

Alice rolled her eyes and tried to explain a little clearer. "I know, but I had a vision, and apparently I end up being good friends with her, I don't know when but... why not try now?"

"But she is HUMAN Alice!" Rose whisper screamed. "Does it matter?" I suppose it didn't, but why would she be special? "Jasper what did you mean this morning about her?"

He turned my way before scanning the cafeteria slowly.

"Well she still isn't here so I guess I can talk. Have you seen her yet Emmett? She looks like we do, she has all the physical attributes that vampires like us do. It is strange."

"Maybe she is a vampire then?"

"She has a heartbeat."

We went back to the original silence after that. I looked around the room swiftly just like my brother did before and noticed she still wasn't here yet. That was also the first time since I came in the cafeteria that I let my ears process what the humans were saying.

Everyone was talking about this Isabella. Isabella, that name, same as my s- Oh shit Edward could read my thoughts couldn't he. Just then he looked over at me, silently asking what the hell I was on about. I did Alice's trick of looking away and repeating the lyrics to a pop song that he hated over and over in my head.

I caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall and saw that the bell was due to go in less than two minutes. Wow, I guess we had sat down in silence for longer than I had originally thought. Gym now I think.

Three out of four sports teachers were off school today so the whole year had the same teacher. We would probably be in the great sports hall then just mucking about for a few hours. Hey, at least I would be with my family this time. And even catch sight of this mysterious vampire girly, person, thingy... yeh.

The bell rang and we all got up together, I walked with Rose until she remembered that she left her sports kit in her locker. I offered to go with her but she declined, telling me that she would see me at the start of gym. I decided to walk with Alice after that, she seemed kind of glum to be honest. "Alice?"

"Yeh Emmett?" She answered quietly.

"If it helps, sorry I threw your clothes into the trees this morning."

"That's okay Em, you know you really are one of the best big brothers ever. I love Edward, but we just fight too much, but with you.. I don't think I have ever had a proper fight with you have I?" I thought about it for a moment and realized she was right. I guess I always had a softer side with Alice though, she kinda reminded me of B-.. never mind..

"Haha, yeh I suppose you're right."

"Aren't I always?" she giggled lightly as her mood began to lighten, "I really don't see why the others won't let me be friends with the human."

"I don't know Alice, I don't really care to be honest. As long as we all stay safe.. and the majority of us stay reasonably happy.. I don't mind."

"Well, I didn't see her at lunch, nobody did... I think I am actually losing my touch with all the stress from today... but I can't see her future, at all! It is so frustrating and well.. she better be in gym or else."

"Or else what Alice?" I laughed as we stopped in the hallway. "I don't know yet, but whatever it is, it is bad. See you in a minute." she said as we reached the changing rooms and departed ways. Yeh.. literally a minute. All us Cullens changed in like five seconds and when we have joint gym sessions we always meet up right at the beginning of the period to like talk and stuff...

A few dropped jeans and new clingy white gym shirts later I was standing in the hall with Ed, Jazz and Alice. About one minute later Rose came out which gave us about ten minutes before even the teacher came out, then another five before all the students were ready.

We all stood in the middle of the court and talked over todays events. Alice had got Jasper to get everyone to feel happy and excited when she was talking about her 'future friend'. He had eventually warmed up to the idea as he couldn't resist her pout, and as soon as she kissed him.. well, he was a goner.

Rose decided to get over it, as long as she didn't have to get involved with it, then she couldn't care less. That's my girl... plus she wanted to stay on my happy side. She wasn't the only one who could threaten the other one with no sex. Although I am sure me and her both know that the sex ban never works for us.

Edward however still wasn't breaking, we were all stood in a line facing away from the doors now and the more we tried to convince him, the more agitated he seemed to get. Alice and Rose were now facing Edward telling him he didn't have to have anything to do with it, then they suddenly both froze where they were.

I was confused, what the hell were they staring at? Alice smiled and then turned to Edward who started to prattle off about something. "ALICE! I don't care what you say, I don't want to be friends with her, and I don't know what has you thinking that you can just be friends with a.. completely average, normal, petty-" Rose coughed into her hand and Alice's eyes went wide. "-HUMAN!" Edward flung his hands out behind him in frustration with his last words and I suddenly heard a deafening crack. What the hell?

Next thing I know Edward is gripping his hand like whatever he hit actually hurt, and Jasper and Alice were turning and gasping as they saw what it was. I too turned and saw a person, a person? Oh my god he hit a person! They were flying through the air so fast and surely their bones should all be shattered from that? But they looked fine..

I saw a mass amount of brown hair flying around and that was all I could get before she hit the stone brick wall behind her at an impossibly fast pace. We all stood frozen as the bricks crashed and fell to the ground. She kept her head down and fell to the floor, just before she hit she put her hands and feet down in a crouching position.

That was not human, that was not human at all. But I could hear the heart beat loud and clear, just like the rest of my family. Edward finally looked up and his eyes went huge. Rose sucked in a huge breath and fell onto my shoulder.

I could hear footsteps coming from outside and I knew I needed to make a diversion. Alice and the others could handle this.. thing? I moved quickly without another word, just in time to see this girl get up, flicking her hair as she moved, and running out the emergency exit, blowing the metal bars clean off of it.

I couldn't think straight as I blocked the doors with a bench, and then the coach's desk. I saw a few people coming around the corner with curious expressions. I just smiled and waved, and they ran off. Freaky Cullens. Just then the coach came into the gym and saw me alone, with the wall smashed and the doors gone.

"Cullen?"

"Sir?"

"What the fuck happened in here?" He asked as he spun around, trying to see if there was any more damage. I managed to lie smoothly, from hundreds years of practice. "I have no idea sir, it was like this when I came. I was the first one in and I haven't seen anything or anyone else. Maybe the headmaster should be informed?"

He seemed flustered as he began to jog out, "Um yes, good idea Cullen. Keep everyone else in here okay? I don't want to get into anymore trouble with Dr. Richard than I already am." He finally left, whispering a stream of insults towards the 'stupid kids' that might make him lose his job.

I was alone again and I was more confused than ever. I needed to get back home, if my family had caught the girl that would be were they were headed, if they weren't already there that is. I decided to walk home this time. Not run. Not even jog.

There was something familiar about that hair though. It was the perfect chocolate brown and I did manage to catch a glimpse of her skin, it was pale, just like ours. Her face was still a mystery however and she had some other vampire qualities too. Impossible strength and speed? None of us had even heard her come in though... maybe she was what the girls were staring at earlier?

I got home about ten minutes later, I couldn't stand walking human pace anymore so I decided to run. I could smell a human's scent as I entered the drive, it smelled of fresh apples and freesias. The footprints of my family all lead into the house, but it was currently silence within. They probably only just got back.

I slowed down as I stepped up onto the porch and opened the door slowly. I went straight into the living room and saw my whole family, including Carlisle and Esme standing at the opposite side of the room. They were all looking at... me? No, to the left of me. She was next to me wasn't she?

Edward nodded and Alice's eyes went blank with a vision probably. I closed my eyes and turned to face this new girl for the first time. Why was I closing my eyes again? Stupid. I heard a gasp, so sweet and innocent, I thought I remembered it from somewhere. I opened my eyes looking down at the girls bare feet, covered in dirt and leaves from the run through the forest no doubt.

My eyes scanned up and what I saw made me actually puff all my breath out. My eyes went fuzzy and hazy because I couldn't believe what I was seeing, she smiled then and her eyes began to water. My mouth opened but nothing came out, I tried again and this time my voice trembled more than it ever had before.

"Bella?" I managed to finally get out, she nodded and I dropped to the floor. "Emmett." she sobbed as the tears began to flow from her face, "I love you so much, I didn't think that-" she broke down in front of me "-that we would ever see eachother after you disappeared, and, and-"

I leapt forward and crushed her in a hug, I knew she would be okay. This couldn't be real, how did this happen? It couldn't be.. but it, it was true. It was Bella. My beautiful little Bella.

"I love you so much Bella, I missed you more than, more than anything."

I had actually completely forgotten about my family being in the room until I stood up with Bella and swung her around. Alice and Edward looked understanding, Esme, Carlisle and Jasper looked confused.. and Rose looked heartbroken. How could I do that to her? I needed to explain everything.

Fuck it. What had I done?

**SOOO??? was it okay, or am I a fail at writing emotionally :/ , hopefully not.. my brother said it was.. 'well deep'// haha :P**

**i luv him.. and if u luv the story then you better review xxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxx**

**xxxxx**

**xx**

**REVIEW**


	2. Cant think about him

**okay hey guys :) I started writing this story just after christmas.. and i know so far i havent updated :) but since i am currently on an updating streak**

**(check out my longest, most popular, favorite and best story. Dancers and Daters), i decided to update :)**

**HOORAY RIGHT!**

**but since i JUST ADORE emmett dont u?? i had to update this story next :)**

**hope you like at and please be free to review all you like :)**

**anyway so this chapter is basically the same as chap 1 but with BPOV and it explains ems and bellas last encounter ;)**

**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx**

**vicky-twilight-obsessed**

**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx**

**BPOV**

I sighed as I entered the changing rooms to my old high school. Yeh, I had been here before, hundreds of years ago actually.

A whole different time and era. I had skipped the end of lunch and just came here to get changed, and be alone. All the attention was killing me, especially from this one creep called Mike.

I never loved anyone again after I was changed, since that one night that changed my life... and his life. Emmett.

That was actually the first time I've thought about him since I was here, and it hurt me.

I felt the same ripping in my heart, almost as painful as the day I was changed.

I could sense vampires in the building. They better not be my creators, or they could be... I think I am more powerful than they are now. I am not exactly a vampire though... I'm something else. But no point worrying about that now... its gym.

And that means that I am going to meet these mysterious 'Cullens'.

The bell had just gone which meant everyone should be coming in now.

The prospect of being interrogated by a bunch of teenage girls really didn't seem to appeal to me so I just popped into the bathroom quickly and when I came out, I saw a small figure and a flash of blonde hair flick by me through the doors.

Wow, some ones even more eager to get out of here than me, or eager to get in perhaps...

With my extra good hearing I could hear their conversation perfectly as I walked as slowly as possible to the entrance to the gym.

The first thing I heard was a light cheery voice, apparently she referred to me as her 'future friend'.

Another girls voice said as long as she didn't have to get involved with me, then she couldn't care less. I was SERIOUSLY confused here. They were talking about me like... wait what was that? Some guy was being seriously rude!

I stalked in through the doors and saw the two same girls I saw earlier staring at me, I put my finger to my lips telling them to be quiet. The small one just smiled as I started walking towards the jerk.

"ALICE! I don't care what you say, I don't want to be friends with her, and I don't know what has you thinking that you can just be friends with a.. completely average, normal, petty HUMAN!"

I was right behind him, but I wasn't expecting him to throw his hands back behind him like that.

A deafening sound cracked through the air as his hand came into contact with my stomach, shit.

I'm guessing they are the vampires right? How couldn't I notice before? Oh yeh, cause you were so built up with rage you forgot that they didn't have heartbeats.

The only other sound as I went flying through the air, was the sound of all their gasps. I hit the wall in a flash and I winced slightly as the bricks came into contact with my back, my long brown hair curling wildly around my face at the force of the impact. Great, my top was also ruined.

Thanks vampire.

I kept her head down as I fell to the floor, I guess the secret was out now anyway so I used my reflexes and landed in a crouching position. I heard one of them leave and decided this was my time to flee, if one of the students saw me we had a major problem.

I flicked my head up and ran as fast as I could straight out the emergency exit, not letting the stupid metal bars stop me from running away from this school, from the memories.

There were people following me, four of them? I knew that one of them was faster than me at the moment since my energy levels were down so I stopped dead, letting them go flying past me.

I sat down on the earth by a tree and just stayed quiet, fixing my eyes to the ceiling of the forest as they walked back at a human pace towards me.

"I am guessing you are the new girl. Bella?" I snapped my head up to see the blonde haired boy staring at me curiously. I simply nodded and shakily got up.

Then the little pixie one came forward and smiled once again at me, it kinda made me uncomfortable.

"Well hi Bella. I'm Alice, and that is Jasper and that is-.. okay wait never mind we will save the introductions for later. Would you maybe like to come back to our house to have a little talk? You do know that we wont hurt you. I promise."

I couldn't help but believe her and semi grinned as I grabbed her hand boldly and started running, she gasped at how hot my hand was in comparison to hers.

Yeh, I had a higher body temperature than a human too.

The bronze haired rude boy lead the way and me eyes widened as they took in the house, it reminded me of the fourth house I lived in... somewhere around 1980. It was beautiful though so I kept my thoughts to myself and followed on.

I had already heard them phoning their 'parents' and I could see them opening the door, waiting for us. I suddenly got nervous and slowed my pace, it was then that they truly saw me I think, and I saw the welcoming expression of the mother.

Suddenly I felt a little more comfortable, wow. Alice leaded me into the house and we all sat down on the sofa, my leg wouldn't stop shaking however so I stood up quickly and went to lean on the wall.

I learnt all of their names and Carlisle told me his other son should join us any second now, indeed I could hear his light footsteps coming towards the house. My stomach flittered, why? I wasn't too sure.

The front door edged open and I kept my figure as the last member of the family came in and stood right next to me staring straight ahead. The only one I hadn't seen yet.

He turned to face me and I looked up, firstly noticing his eyes were closed, but in that half a second, all time seemed to freeze. This was impossible, it couldn't be him... but it WAS.

My heart lurched forward and I gasped at both the feeling of it beating so fast, and at the fact that my true love, the man I had been living without for centuries, my soul mate who should be dead, was standing right in front of me.

He then opened his eyes and their gaze started at my feet. His beautiful lashes had just got thicker and his eyes weren't too differnet from his human eyes, only now the were a lighter amber color instead of the warm hazel they had once been.

His eyes then scanned up and he actually puffed a large breath out. All I could do was smile and couldn't help but let my eyes begin to water. My mind was screaming to just jump on him and plant him with kisses, but I wasn't sure what his reaction to that would be.

He kept opening his mouth, maybe trying to from words, finally he managed to stutter out my name and I nodded cautiously.

With that he dropped to the floor. "Emmett." I sobbed as the tears began to flow down my face, "I love you so much, I didn't think that- we would ever see eachother after you disappeared, and, and" I was standing there so awkwardly pouring my heart out to him, in front of some complete strangers.

The realization that he might not even love me anymore suddenly struck me, maybe he even had a mate? Maybe she was one of the girls in this very room-

All those thoughts went in one ear and flew straight out the other as he leapt forward and crushed me in a hug. Wow, he was so much stronger, if I was still human he would have crushed my bones. But neither of us were human where we? Things had changed...

"I love you so much Bella, I missed you more than, more than anything."

I smiled and beamed at him, bringing his head to my chest and holding it there as we both sat on the floor, I combed my hand through his hair and I missed the feeling, truly I did.

He suddenly froze beneath me and I instantly let go, I watched him as he looked over to the gorgeous blonde, currently looking like she had lost.. her mate. I knew this was too good to be true. How could someone like Emmett stay free all these years, he thought you were dead remember?

YOU thought he was dead too.

With that I continued to stare as Rosalie stood up and a sob shook her, Alice the small one got up and hugged her, smiling apologetically at me. What the hell was going on?

Emmett is with someone else... was the last thought I had before I felt complete darkness take over my body. I was in more pain now than ever before. Not only did it look like Emmett regretting me coming here, but he was with someone else, and I had just potentially broken their bond.

Fuck it. What had I done?

xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx

"Bella. Bella? BELLA!"

"Calm down Emmett I'm sure she's fine."

"Look Rose I'm really sorry but you need to let me explain-"

"Save it for when she wakes up."

OH yeh... now I remember where I was. I was about to smile when I remembered I had Emmett here with me, still seeming impossibly unreal. But then I recognised the other voice, the gorgeous supermodel blonde vampire who had stolen my Emmy's heart away.

I opened my eyes to blinding light but kept them open as I felt a few pairs of hands grabbing onto me and pulling me up. I froze at the contact, nobody had touched me in so long... too long.

"Bella, Bells, honey look at me." I heard a growling in the background but all I could really concentrate was Emmett's voice as he put a hand on my cheek and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"I think we have a lot to talk about." A superior voice said, I looked over and realized it belonged to Carlisle, Emmett's 'father'.. I liked Emmett's old one..

"Agreed" I said politely and everyone else nodded in agreement, I let go of Emmett's hand and sat down first before taking a deep steadying breathe. This was going to be a long afternoon.

**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx **

**okay guys what do you think??**

**hopefully now some of bellas and emmetts relationship queries have been answered :)**

**so yeh you all now how reviews make me happy :) looking forward to hearing from you guys ;)**

**vicky-twilight-obsessed xx**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxx**

**xx**


	3. Never piss off Rosalie Hale

**weeeeeelll i'm BACK!!! .. AGAIN.**

**so yeh basically a few days ago i posted chap 2 for this story and got an AMAZING response. so thank you everyone..**

**just ya know.. could use a few more reviews and less author and story alerts. *hint hint***

**haha anyways..... so yeh emmett and bella! bless them.. then theres rose... oh god!!**

**so i bet you are dying to know what their story is huh??**

**well calm down calm down.. all will be revealed in this chapter.. with a huge TWIST at the end :) **

**so yeh.. blah blah blah.. read, review, enjoy. peace!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**vicky-twilight-obsessed**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

_previously...._

_I opened my eyes to blinding light but kept them open as I felt a few pairs of hands grabbing onto me and pulling me up. I froze at the contact, nobody had touched me in so long... too long._

_"Bella, Bells, honey look at me." I heard a growling in the background but all I could really concentrate was Emmett's voice as he put a hand on my cheek and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear._

_"Are you okay? What happened?"_

_"I think we have a lot to talk about." A superior voice said, I looked over and realized it belonged to Carlisle, Emmett's 'father'.. I liked Emmett's old one.._

_"Agreed" I said politely and everyone else nodded in agreement, I let go of Emmett's hand and sat down first before taking a deep steadying breathe. This was going to be a long afternoon._

**BPOV**

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck fuck FUCK IT! Well this wasnt awkward at all was it? I was sitting on the arm chair facing the whole family who were all spread out across the massive couch. Apart from Emmett who was sitting by himself in between us all. He looked pained and was doing his old trick of cracking his knuckles when he was nervous.

I smiled at the thought and shook my head quickly. Right then, better get started shouldn't we? I cleared my throat and leant forward looking at Carlisle. He seemed the safest option.

"Well then good evening... to officially introduce myself my name is Isabella Marie Swan. Bella if you please. Urm.. okay I really dont know where to start. Maybe just ask me questions and we will go from there?" I pleaded at the whole family now with my eyes.

Carlisle, thank god, smiled and opened his mouth to speak. "Maybe start off with how you know Emmett?" Great, the hardest question first.

"When me an Emmett were human. Yes we were human together all those years ago... I was engaged to him." My head snapped up as I heard someone sob. Rosalie, still more beautiful than ever and sobbing her heart out.

"Rose.." Emmett began, but she ignored him and held her hand up. "I need to hear it all Emmett. I need to hear it all."

I hung my head in shame once more and breathed in. "We were engaged, and about a week before the wedding we got into a fight. We went out into the garden which was obviously connected to this forest. We were fighting about something so stupid. So fucking stupid." I breathed out harshly.

"I think it was about which side each family was to sit at the wedding. Emmett's mum was... a little forceful to say the least." I let a little smile trace my lips.

"So we went out into the forest and Emmett decided to leave for a bit, go for a walk and maybe a hunt. 'Be back before dinner' were his last words. And mine 'Whatever I'm going to Mary's'. My best friend at the time."

Emmett slammed his hand down on the table giving everyone a shock and making me jump. "Baby if I had known what was going to happen I would have never left. I-"

"Shut it Emmett. I think your family has a right to know since well, you never even mentioned me." That shut him up and he sat back up closing his eyes and clenching his fists.

Good. "So you see I went to my friends house, we hung out and when I cam back Em, Emmett still wasn't back. I just figured he was a little more upset than usual and went out drinking with the boys. I went to sleep. And when I woke up he still wasn't there.

I did the stupidest thing I could. I went out into the forest to look for him, even though he always told me to never enter it alone. I searched and searched and ended up finding a tiny piece of his shirt. At least it was something right?

But then there was blood. Blood everywhere, in the trees on the ground and a dead bear. But there was no bullet wound, scratches and bite marks instead. Now being an ordinary 18 year old human I would think that there was something bigger out there, something so fearsome and deadly to take down a bear and now it had my Emmett."

Rose let out a laugh and stood up. "You idiot, that was ME! That was fucking me! And I SAVED him." She pointed her long delicate finger at me and I stood up. "I know that now. But what was I meant to think? Some barbie bimbo just came and saved him from a bear?! A bear?! And killed it in the process? Yeh, real intelligent."

She glared and threw one of the ornaments from the table at the wall, instantly crushing it.

The other woman, the mum... Esme, stood up and grabbed Rosalie's hand. "We have a guest Rosalie, be polite. And that was my favorite piece of art remember? The only thing I had left from my human life?"

Rose's eyes widened and she sat down, not even with a sorry. Wow she was a keeper.

"So, now I obviously know it was vampires right? But not then, I was so shocked and upset I sat down. I sat down right there and then in the forest gripping his shirt and hard as a could and trying not to look at the blood. His blood.

I heard footsteps and branches snapping but I still didn't move. I couldn't keep my eyes off the shirt piece. My eyes started to water and I fell forwards. I hit my head on a rock and it started to bleed, I couldn't be bothered to wipe it up.

I heard a snarl and my body was suddenly being flung up. I dropped the shirt and screamed trying to get whatever was on me, off. All I heard was a voice whispering in my ear "So sweet." before teeth sunk into my neck."

Jasper suddenly spoke up with his Southern accent, kinda cute. "But you aren't full vampire?"

"No, I can eat human food and I don't need any blood. My body temperature is also very hot as Alice had noticed." She seemed to grow happier as I remembered her name... weird.

"How is that possible? And do you have any powers, I can't seem to feel your emotions its.. frustrating." I was guessing he was quite an old vampire then, maybe an old soldier?

"Well, I hadn't quite finished Jasper. Basically, I am guessing you know about the wolves right?"

"The werewolves? Yeh. We KNOW them." Emmett snarled.

"Well 'honey' you better start respecting them. Cause they saved ME. After the vampire bit me, and no I don't know who this vampire is by the way, they came and they chased the vampire off. But somehow, someway when they were fighting, some of the werewolves blood got inside me."

Everyone gasped and looked over me again.

"So yeh, I am half vampire and half werewolf. I have the few qualities of vampirism, I have the rock hard skin, immortality and all the heightened senses. But from the were wolves I have the hot skin, the ability to eat human food and not drink blood."

"Have you ever changed?" Asked Alice, bouncing up and down. "Wow this is sooo coool. I mean CAN you change? Into a werewolf I mean?"

I sighed, and scrunched my nose up. "Well. I have changed twice in my life and they were times only when I have such high strong emotions that I literally can't control myself."

"What times were that?" Emmett asked me, looking into my eyes. I stared back.

"Well, obviously when I found out what I was and everything was explained to me, such a big shock, I changed among the werewolves. I am guessing you guys were so busy with the new arrival of Emmett over here, you didn't notice that the wolves didn't leave a small patch of land for about six months?"

"No.. we didn't notice actually." Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"And the other time?" Emmett whispered, his eyes still glued on my face. I turned and let my emotions out, with one single tear slipping down my cheek and onto my lap. I didn't bother to wipe it off as I smiled sadly.

"Your funeral."

**RPOV**

I was sick to my stomach. Sick with the thought that Emmett never told us about her, sick that he thought he had to keep that from us. I would have been okay with it, because it didn't make me love him any less.

I was sick with her, that little hybrid 'Bella'. I mean who the fuck did she think she is? He was my mate, MINE. She walks in here and its like he's completely back in love with her? Has he forgotten about me? His wife? The person who saved him?

My eyes slid over to the broken ornament that was lying on the floor. It belonged to Esme's mother, and I broke it out of rage. Her human life was- wait. Human life. It reminded me of the situation again and I slid to the floor.

No one even seemed to catch a glimpse of me. They were all surrounding that hybrid vermin. Emmett was holding her to his chest letting her cry all over his shirt, the shirt I bought for him the other day.

Alice was off with Esme trying to find tissues for her, why? Let her cry. Let her suffer.

I didn't really hear anything after the girl said funeral. I dazed off in my own little world. The other boys, Jasper, Edward and Carlisle had just brought down one of those old ancient books from the library, probably trying to find out why a mutant like her existed.

I began to rub my palms together, examining the perfect and flawless skin that lay there. Perfect. Thats what me and Emmett were like together, perfect for eachother.

Did he still feel for her though? After the hundreds of years? After me and everything we had been through together? No. Of course not. It was a silly thought, I mean what-

"Don't cry baby, it's all okay. I'm here now. Your Emmy is here."

But he wasn't talking to me was he? He was talking to her, and he was mine. Not hers. I was about to make that quite clear...

"Rose."

I turned my head almost insignificantly towards Edward as he muttered my name. "Let them be together for a few more minutes, don't ruin it just yet. Look come with me for a second to the garden and we can-"

Slap. I slapped him right then and there. Everyone froze to look at us and all was quiet as I let all my rage build out and explode at Edward. "Dont you fucking dare-" I cursed at him "-Dont you fucking dare tell me to leave them alone."

I was glaring at Bella now, yelling at her from afar.

"Don't tell me, Edward, to leave my HUSBAND alone with that piece of scum! Emmett. What the fuck do you think you are doing huh? You aren't in love with her are you?"

He stood up and came over to me. "Rose, maybe just calm down. Just go outside for an hour or two and knock some trees down or something?"

I jabbed my finger at his chest and he flinched. "Knock something down? Oh I want to knock some things down alright. How bought you tell your new 'baby' over there how we used to knock down whole houses. Is it fifteen now? Or sixteen.. sorry sometimes I forget."

I pushed Emmett out of the way and nobody tried to stop me as I approached Bella. My voice quietened to a frantic whisper. "You. You monster. I will never forgive you for this, or Emmett. I hope you rot in fucking hell."

"Please Ro-"

"You don't talk to me 'Bella'. And you better hope I dont talk to the Volturi about you, you hybrid."

Carlisle came over and stood as a barrier between us. "Rose. Leave my house this instant, and come back when you have relaxed. You will not go to the Volturi becuase you still love Emmett and taking Bella away won't do anyone any good."

"Yeh, except for me Carlisle. Remember? You fucking made me like this against my will and Emmett is the only thing that made it worth staying alive. Now he's gone all Romeo and Juliet on some random chick so what do you really expect me to do?"

"I expect you to calm down and leave. You do not know that Emmett is IN love with this girl, and you don't know that he is leaving you. Right Emmett?"

We all turned to look at him but he was left speechless. "Urm- I, uhh. I-I.."

"Wow Emmett. Speechless for the first time in your fucking life."

Carlisle ignored all of us and continued to talk. "Rose he does care for her and he loved you. Currently you are making a fool out of yourself."

"Fine." I spat at him as I turned and made my way to the front door.

"I can't actually believe I'm saying this. But right now. I hate you all." I made my way out and slammed the door, splitting it down the middle. I hopped into my car and sped off. That Bella won't know what's hit her tonight.

Never piss Rosalie Hale off.

xxxxx x xx xxxxx xxx xxxx xxxx xxxxx

**so guyyyysss :) thats it. I KNOW!! A CLIFFHANGER!!! shock horror. :P**

**so yeh.. since i have updated twice in a few days now i'm going to quickly update my other stories. **

**(CHECK OUT MY FAVORITE!! DANCERS AND DATERS!!)**

**and then Im coming right back here!!! yeh yeh i know, i'm amazing. love you all and review!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**xxx**

**review :)**


	4. Old belongings

**hey hey hey, so it was a cliffhanger huh?? whats rose gonna do now??**

**hmm..well read on to find out :) xxxxxxxx**

**ooh ooh ohh and please read my other stories too.. if you have time that is.**

**steph M. owns all of twilight and characters etc. but i own plot!!!**

**so yeh.. enjoy this k?? and if you have any ideas please dont be afraid to share.**

**x x x x x x x x x x x**

**vicky-twilight-obsessed**

**x x x x x x x x x x x**

**RPOV**

Everything was gone. All that anger and frustration and sheer amount of hatred towards all the people in my house. Gone. It was replaced however, with the opposite amounts of feelings. Sadness and despair, feelings of loneliness and betrayal.

I had left the house in a rush and had forgotten to bring anything with me, no money, nothing. But even now with my new feelings and state of mind I think my thoughts towards Bella had only heightened.

I would go through with my plan, it was genius and it would work. She would be asleep when I got home and nobody would stop me if I sneaked in through the back door and into the window.

Maybe I was still in shock that nobody had immediately come after me.. I mean I get that Emmett wouldn't right now, he was acting out today. But he would forgive me for what I was about to do, he loved me and I was sure of that.

The noises of the car died down as I pulled into the car park of the shopping mall in Port Angeles. My hands were actually shaking and my hair kept getting in the way, it was annoying me.

Money was the only problem I faced, I needed money to buy things. Ah well, I guess my own charm and beauty would work, I always got what I wanted right? Yeh I did.

Stop talking to yourself.

You stop.

Fuck you, I'm going into the store. I closed my eyes and breathed in that new mall smell, when I opened them my gaze immediately fell onto what I wanted and I strode over there quickly.

A store clerk was by my side at once, his eyes scanning over my body and a tight grin on his face. "A fine item you are looking at Miss..?"

"Mrs McCar-, urgh hmm, Miss Hale I mean, sorry-" I gave him my award winning smile and flittered my eyelashes as I quickly took in his name tag. "-Pete."

"No problem, so.. are you looking for this particular brand and quality? Or is it the size you were looking for?" I didn't miss the double meaning there either.

"More the size than anything else, I need to know it does the job properly."

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Women these days.", he muttered under his breathe, obviously not for my ears. But then he looked up and smiled at me and gave me what was probably made to be a flirtatious pout. I almost laughed but decided to continue with the plan instead and started rummaging in my bag.

"Of course it will do the job, I mean what could you possibly be using it for other than-"

"Oh my god." I suddenly said, cutting him off. "I think someone has stolen my wallet." I widened my eyes and waved my hand around my face probably giving him the impression I was going to faint or something.

"Oh my god, urm.. did you put it down somewhere in the store?" he looked truly concerned.. nice going Rose.

"No of course not! Oh no, I really need to buy this today. Right now, I know it's late and you are about to close but I need it before tonight."

"urm.. well I don't really know what I can do about that today miss.. ya see my boss is kinda-"

"PLEASE!" I said, launching myself into his side. "How about I give you my number and you call me straight away tomorrow morning and I can meet up with you for maybe lunch or dinner? And I can give you back the money then?"

I bit my lip and and looked up lustfully. "Please?" I moaned.

He paused, his eyes fluttering and his mouth hanging open. He seemed to be frozen in a standing state. He suddenly grinned so widely, if I wasn't a vampire and virtually indestructible, then I would have been scared.

"That would be perfect Miss Hale. Just write down your number here and I will get this all wrapped up and packaged for you."

"Don't worry, no need for that. I'll just slip it into my bag."

He thoughtfully searched my face and backtracked from putting it in the box. "Are you sure Miss? I mean, I don't think thats very safe, especially with a woman like you and-"

"A woman like me?"

"Never mind, here it is, just take it.. and if you could kindly just write down the number and we can all be on our own way, how bout that?"

"Whatever." I grabbed the pen from his hand and scrawled down a random number from a pizza place I remember the kids at school talking about a few decades ago. With that I stored out with my package inside my bag.

Bella. I'm coming for you.

**BPOV**

"Why am I such a screw up? I mean if I hadn't come here everything would have been fine, you would have carried on being a.. normalish vampire family all in love and stuff and I wouldn't have caused some major rift in the status quo."

I slapped my head down on the marble counter and started banging my head. "Why why why?!" A cold hand suddenly touched the back of my neck and I stretched up immediately, it was only Emmett. Ah.. Emmett.

The smile that I had grown to love over the past hour or so re-appeared on my face. I should really smile more often.

"You okay Bells?"

"Urmm.. yeh kinda. I just.. well, ya know."

"Yeh I do..."

Fuck this was awkward. 'Im still in love with you by the way', my mind was screaming. "So, Rosalie seems.. nice." Emmett lolled his head to the side and grinned at me. "Yeh she saved me and all that, she was fantastic."

"Was?" I asked puzzled. 'he doesn't care for you remember?'. Shut up conscience, I really don't need your input right now.

"Urm, I mean is. Is fantastic." nice come back. "I'm really sorry Bells but my family were meant to go hunting today you see and well, we kinda still need too. Plus I have a little unsolved business with this old grizzly I saw last week. And I have to- I mean want to find Rose before you go to bed."

The smile vanished off my face. "Oh right of course, by all means go. I'll keep the fort down."

A flicker of recognition flittered across his face, his dimples standing out. Shit, I forgot I used to say that every time he went out didn't I? "Have fun!" I called out, bringing him out of his dazed look. "Yeh.. I will."

I didn't miss his gaze flicker down to my lips one last time before he fled the house, running at full vampire speed.

Don't get me wrong, I love it that we found eachother, thrilled in fact.. just the emotions are killing me. I am feeling so much love towards and for him and its killing me knowing he is still in love with.. her.

"Bye Bella." Alice suddenly called out and I jumped out of my seat, almost as if I had been caught doing something naughty. "Yes, bye Bella." Jasper drawled out with understanding in his eyes.

Alice sprang out the door while Jasper mingled around the kitchen a second longer. "It's not what you think Bella. Emmett feels.. differently now you are here.", with that he too left, leaving me completely puzzled, and alone in the house once more.

I decided to go exploring, I was currently just living in this tiny little flat way way out of Forks. Don't get me wrong, I am filthy rich but this was actually the very closest place available. The next nearest thing out there was an extra half hour away or something...

Not that it was a problem for me.. with my speed and everything, but it was just kinda suspicious if I lived three and a half hours away from my school. Anyway, maybe I could just ask to move in here for a bit.. until I find a more appropriate house for myself. 'More like until Emmett falls back in love with you.'

The problem with Forks was that everything ran in the family, the houses are just past down from generation to generation and only if something completely drastic happens, only then will a space for an 'outsider' such as me open up.

The house was amazing of course, I was already imagining from the outside, but it was nicer than I had expected, very airy and open. It almost reminded of my modern london penthouse suite, all modern and glass interior.

I finally entered the last hallway of the house and still no sign of Emmett's bedroom. I am guessing it is here then... First door: ridiculously huge broom closet. Second door: empty room. Third door: small bathroom (for show I am guessing). Last door..

"Oh my god." I let go of the door nob and fell to the floor. This was definitely his room, and her room. It stank of... him and sex. I guess his habits hadn't changed then. I just lay there, my head leaning against the door frame.

His clothes were all over the floor and so was her sleazy underwear, the main feature of the room was the huge four poster bed right in the middle. I sucked in a breathe and went over, scanning the rest of the room for something... what that was I have no idea.

The only other things in here were Rosalie's huge closets, plural, Rosalie's make up vanities, plural, and Rosalie's very poor taste in everything else, plural. There was no sign of my Emmett in here, no laugh out loud posters or cute, soft cuddly things. He had changed.. obviously nothing from his human life had remained.

I sobbed and lay down for what seemed to be the hundredth time today. My foot suddenly rubbed against something oddly familiar and I cocked my head to the side with curiosity. I reached for the item of clothing that lay hidden under the bed and brought it forward.

I think after this day nothing will be a shock to me any more. They were the pair of hunting trousers Em was wearing when he left me that day. I dropped them, but a light clinking noise was made as it hit the floor. I picked it back up and out dropped the.. promise ring I had given him about a month before he disappeared.

Was it possible for a half vampire half werewolf to go insane? No.. I don't so thank god.

WIthout hesitation I once again bundled all the items into my arms and decided on also bringing down one of his over sized shirts to keep me company downstairs in the garden. I needed some time to think.

Dazed is probably the word that described me best at that point. Somehow five minutes later I found myself sitting on the bench outside the house, overlooking the vast green forest. It was already getting dark and I could hear the wildlife prowling the forest.

I lay the items down on the side of the bench as a sort of make shift pillow for my head while I slipped the ring on my finger. Left hand.

My eyes shut and I began to dream, the combination of the sweet smell of Emmett filling me and the perfect sensations of having part of my human life back with me again, engulfing me with emotions. I fell asleep in minutes, maybe seconds, I hadn't slept it so long and it felt so good.

"Love you Emmett."

**EmPOV**

We were about a half hour away when Alice started having the visions. Everyone had finished hunting and I had indeed met up again with old Grizzles. I suppose everyone was so used to having Rose making a big deal about nothing that we supposed she had just gone off in a huff.

Big mistake.

Oh god, my sweet Bella. It was impossible to deny I still felt so strongly for her. She was just as amazing as ever and when she was telling us all about her life and what she had gone through I couldn't help but love her even more.

Love her even more. It was stupid but yes, I loved her. More than Rosalie I think at this point. She was the same person she had been all those years ago and now Rose was going to try and kill her, I would not allow it.

I wanted to kiss Bella in the kitchen before we left, but I know she must have a mate by now, or an imprint, or.. whatever she wants to call it. I guess I will get over her, learn to love her like a sister. I winced at the thought, it felt wrong.

My thoughts turned back to the path ahead of me as Alice called out, "Rose is going to arrive at the house in ten minutes! Every one run faster!"

Edward immediately took off ahead of us all, but this was one race I wasn't going to let him win. I think today is the day that it became possible for vampires to have adrenaline rushes. I took off like a bat out of hell after him and quickly over took him.

"I have to save her." I thought out loud and it only encouraged me more.

I ran and ran and ran until I was only about thirty seconds away from the house, the others were just behind me, catching up quickly. "Love you Emmett."

I turned my head around and saw that none of my family had spoken, that wasn't Rose's voice for sure... she never likes expressing how she felt out loud. That only left me with one option... Bella. Bella loved me.

The grin that took over my face actually made one of my cheek bones crack and I immediately shut it closed so it could heal. Ouch that hurt like a mother effer.

We made it to the clearing just to the left of the house and the view was heart breaking. Bella was lying asleep on the bench with... wow she already found my old stuff. Nice going Bells. But then there was Rose, a vision from hell stalking towards her, about ten meters away from her.

In her hand a huge glistening, brand new knife, that thing could cut through bones. No. We couldn't be too late. Everyone froze as we watched the sight before us unravel.

"Bella."I breathe out as quietly as I could "I love you too."

With that her beautiful brown eyes snapped open and Rose lunged forward.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**so??? I KNOW RIGHT!!!!!!!! and thanks everyone who has stuck with this story so far :)**

**and i mean.. do you guys prefer if i keep updating regularly like i have been doing?**

**but with shorter chapters?**

**or do you want to wait longer and have a longer chapter?? i can do either so decided amongst yourselves :P**

**love you all**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**vicky-twilight-obsessed**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**x x x x x x x x x x**

**x x x x x x x x x x**

**x x x x x x x x x x**

**x x x x x x x x x x**

**x x x x x x x x x x**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**x x x x x x x x x**

**x x x x x x**

**x x x**

**review :)**


End file.
